Love Among the Wars
by WaveGirlandFoxyGirl
Summary: Two young elves of Rivendale runaway in search of adventure. Though they get more then what they bargan for. Haldir gets hit with apples!
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
"Father, why are we going to Lothlorien?" asked a very young Elf, named Rainasthin; she was about eight years old. Her older sister, Artholien, who was fifth teen, rode beside.  
  
"We are going there to meet your guardian, Haldir," her father, Lord Elrond answered.  
  
"Arwen, why do I need a guardian? I have you, Father, Artholien, Elladan, and Elrohir," complained the Elven child.   
  
"Because, a great evil is slowly concurring the lands; and if something happens to us there must be someone to care for you." answered Arwen, "Look, we've arrived."   
  
"Greetings, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and who are these three lovely ladies?" asked the guard teasingly.  
  
"Greetings, Rumil of Lorien." replied Elrond.   
  
"Father, when do I meet Haldir?" asked Rainasthin, impatiently.   
  
"Be patient, Rain. Haldir will be here soon enough. In fact, here he comes now," said Elrond, taking Rain off of her pony and sat her on the ground.  
  
Haldir bowed, his golden hair seemed to glow in the rays of the sun, "Lady Rainasthin, I am Haldir, your guardian," reported Haldir, kissing her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haldir. You may call Rain," she said quietly, brushing her dark chestnut hair behind her pointed ear.  
  
"You honor me, my-lady."  
  
********** A month later, Elrond went to fight the dark lord Sauron, with his army of men and elves. Arwen and Artholien kept an eye on Rain; for she was developing a new power. She was able to see the war as it happened as if she herself were there.  
  
"Father," she whispered to herself, "Who is this evil lord and why does he want the Middle Earth?"  
  
As she spoke these words, Isildur, son of the King, picked up his fathers sword and cut the Ring of Power from Sauron's hand. Sauron turned into but a pile of dust. Elrond lead Isildur into the heart of Mt. Doom, the one place it could be destroyed.   
  
"Cast it into the fire!" he cried, "And rid Middle Earth of this evil!"  
  
The hearts of men are too easily corrupted; the ring hand ensnared a new bearer.  
  
"No." replied Isildur, then turned and walked away.  
  
Elrond came back to Rivendell, and Arwen told him of the power Rain had gained.   
  
"She thought you were going to die, please comfort her," said Arwen.  
  
Elrond opened the doors to Rain's room and greeted his child, "Hello Rainasthin."  
  
Rain ran to him and embraced her father in her small arms.   
  
"Father! I'm so glad that you have come back! Do I get to go with you next time?"  
  
"Rainasthin you will have your adventure, someday, when you are older. I know you want to see the lands. You will find your own way to seek your dream. I know it. Just be careful my daughter. I don't want to loose you."   
  
"I'll be careful, Father, I truly will.  
  
**********  
  
Many years later the one ring was found by a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Then one day on his one hundred and eleventh birthday, he left the ring to his nephew, Frodo Baggins. Frodo soon discovered the ring could not stay in the Shire, so Gandalf the Grey sent him and Sam to Bree'. Along the way they meet with two of Frodos kin, Merry and Pippin. At the Prancing Pony they met Aragorn, a ranger from the North. When Gandalf did not show, Aragorn led the Hobbits to Rivendell.   
  
AT RIVENDELL: Rain, who had now grown much older, began packing some of her belongings. Then rode Hawkwing, her fathers' best mare, to the woods, when she spotted Artholien spying on the council their father had summoned.  
  
"Wow, Prince Legolas sure is handsome." she sighed in awe.  
  
"Artholien, are you drooling over Mirkwood's prince?" whispered Rain.   
  
"Uhh… no."   
  
Rain shook her head getting on Hawkwing.  
  
"Wait, your not going anywhere without me."   
  
"Fine, get your things then."  
  
"Where exactly are we going this time?" Artholien asked when they were miles from Rivendell.  
  
"Lothlorien. I need to see Haldir for advice."   
  
"Are you sure you want Haldir's advice?"   
  
********** As Elrond sat on his throne, one of his guards (warriors?) came in.  
  
"Lord Elrond, Lady Rainasthin has taken off again." he reported.   
  
"Has Artholien gone with her?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Yes my-lord she has."  
  
"Send for Haldir."  
  
*********** "Haldir, I have a message from Lord Elrond. Lady Rainasthin has run away again. He wants you to bring her back to Rivendell. Lady Artholien is with her, please hurry. They have already been away too long."  
  
"Tell Lord Elrond I will bring his daughters back safely. No harm shall come of them." 


	2. Meetings and Partings

Hello people! This fanfic, as all others sumbited under this penname, are written by Artholien and Rayisha. So if you have read this under Rayisha's P/N its still the same people writing, never fear. It was just to messy having it on hers.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any other the orignal characters. But I do own Legolas *reporters pound on door* OK OK I don't! *Rayisha slowly backs away from Artholien*  
  
Chapter One: Meetings and Partings  
  
"Great we're lost!" Artholien groaned.  
  
"At least we're away from Rivendell. I can't wait to see Lothlorien. It's so beautiful. And we're not lost!"  
  
"Then why have we been out here a month? And knowing you sense of direction…"  
  
Unknown to them, a creature of darkness lurked in the shadows, ready to attack. Artholien and Rain began to loose control of their horse. The orc circled them, its blade raise to slash the horse. Thinking it best the two elves jumped lightly to the ground. They clung tightly to each other as they tried to escape.   
  
Unexpectedly, an arrow shot through in between the she-elves, barely missing their heads. An elf with icy blue eyes and golden blonde hair stepped out of the trees, him bow drawn.  
  
"Are you two maiden alright?" he asked kindly as he approached them.   
  
Rain look strangely at Artholien, "Why are you hold me?"  
  
Artholien released her sister and answered the elf, "We're fine now, Prince Legolas."  
  
Rain shot an arrow right above Legolas. Skinning the top of his hair, causing a few golden locks to fall in front of his eyes.   
  
Legolas starred wide-eyed at Rain, "What did I do?"  
  
Rain took the arrow out from the tree. An apple now was stuck on it then said to him, "What? I was hungry and it was about to hit you. I didn't want it to get bruised." She began to munch on the juicy red apple.  
  
"What about me getting bruised." muttered the elf.   
  
"She didn't hurt you, did she, Prince Legolas?"  
  
Gimli, who had by that time had appeared with Aragorn, smirked, "Prince Legolas? Even I don't call you that. Maybe the like you." he nudged Legolas with his elbow. CLUNK! The apple hit Gilmli's forehead, causing him to tumble down the steep him in which they just came up.   
  
"Great aim, Miss." commented Aragorn.   
  
"My name is Rain." she said turning to him, "and thank you."  
  
For a mere moment Aragorn thought he was dreaming, "Rainasthin?"  
  
Rain backed away, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Artholien starred at Aragorn curiously, "Your Aragorn, aren't you, my sister Arwen's beloved." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"That's Aragorn, you're the reason my sisters giving up her immortality?" Rain straitened herself up, "Well, I don't think your all that great. Arwen's a fool for wanting to marry you!"  
  
Artholien gasped and marched over to her sister, "How dare you speak that way to the Lord of Gondor! And if our sister wants to give up her immortality to be with the one she loves then so be it!"   
  
Aragorn laid a hand on Artholien's shoulder, who looked as if she was going to attack her sibling. "ha thlind."  
  
Rain snapped at her sister, "Well excuse me for trying to protect Arwen from getting hurt! While your gushing over Legolas!"  
  
"I am not gushing over Legolas!"  
  
Haldir, who had been listening form behind the trees, came up silently behind Rain and covered her eyes. Scaring her to death.   
  
"WHO'S THERE!" she screamed. Haldir stepped in front of her. "Haldir! You idiot!" She lightly hit him on the chest several times until he took hold of her.  
  
Gimli grinned, "So its Haldir…" Aragorn covered his mouth before he could say more.  
  
"Unless you want to come up that hill again, I suggest you keep quiet!"  
  
Rain struggled to get out of Haldirs grasp, "Haldir, let me go!" Her plea didn't work.  
  
"No, I don't think so." He just held her closer.   
  
The other s began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, shut up!" yelled Rain. They just laughed harder.  
  
Legolas turned to Artholien, his blue eyes full of curiosity, "So how is it you know me? We have never meet, I am sure of that."   
  
Artholien blushed slightly, "I saw you when you were in Rivendell. Though we did not have a chance to speak to one another."   
  
Legolas smiled *I'm thinking of the smile he gives Gimli when the dwarf tells him what Lady Galadriel gift was*, "I wish we had." Artholien knew not what to say, so she remained silent.  
  
"Artholien was spying on you during the council." blurted Rain.  
  
"I was not!" she snapped back.  
  
"You were too, and saying 'oh Prince Legolas is so handsome' I could go on forever on the things you said about him." retorted Rain.   
  
"Do you really think that?" asked Legolas.  
  
Artholien blushed, "That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Rain still struggled to get out of Haldirs grip, "Haldir! An orc!" she screamed.   
  
He released her and drew his bow, "Where?" he searched the trees, "Rain, there's no orc. Now where has she gotten to?" An apple hit Haldir in the shoulder. And there was Rain. Sitting in the tree.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book." she threw another apple, this time hitting his chest.  
  
"Come down at once!" ordered Haldir.  
  
"Why? So you can capture me again?" She threw yet another apple.   
  
Gimli was currently amused, "So you do like him." CLUNK! Gimli went tumbling down the hill again.   
  
"Rain, if you won't come down I'll come up and get you!" He began to climbed the tree and when he was half way up she jump to another tree. Haldir sighed, "Oh I give up!"  
  
"Why do you want to catch me for anyhow?"  
  
Haldir stood under the tree Rain was now in, "I'm your guardian. It's my duty to keep you safe and to do that I need to know where you are."  
  
"Maybe that dwarfs right. Perhaps you do like me."  
  
Haldir shook his head, "The only reason I spend any time with you at all is because you father asked me to!"   
  
Rain looked her by his harsh words, "And to think I wanted your advise on a problem I have!" she shouted, holding back tears.  
  
Artholien leaned against a tree beside Legolas and muttered, "Here we go again."  
  
Legolas grinned, "Do they do this often?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Haldir shook the branch Rain was on, knocking her out of the tree and into his arms, "Look like I've caught you again, Miss Rain. Now your going back to Rivendell whether you like it or not!" said Haldir, lifting her on her fathers white horse.  
  
"I will not go back! If Father wants me he'll have to come get me himself!" exclaimed Rain, nudging Hawkwing. The horse took off at full speed, with that Rain vanished.   
  
"Rain! Come back! Rain.." Haldir collapsed on the ground in defeat, "I wish she wouldn't do this." He glanced over at Artholien, "Are you getting as tired of this as I am?"  
  
"Yes." answered Artholien.  
  
"Then why don't try and stop her? Your older."  
  
"She doesn't listen to me and you know it."  
  
"You mean she doesn't listen to anyone."  
  
"Haldir, your beloved is getting away. You'd better go after her." teased Gimli.  
  
  
  
"She's not my beloved! I'm her guardian, its my oath and duty to protect her with my life! I care for her, yes, but I don't love her got that!" replied Haldir. Gimli nodded.   
  
Legolas snickered, "Haldir, out of all the Elves has fallen in love with the youngest daughter of Elrond."  
  
"How many times do I have to say it?! I DO NOT LOVE RAIN!!" shouted Haldir, then in a lower voice continued, "but whether I like her or not I must go after her." he raised himself from the ground, "Come Artholien." he extended his arm as she came to him and laid it around her shoulders.  
  
"Lady Artholien may stay with us." said Legolas, hardly knowing what he had just said.  
  
"I couldn't.."  
  
"It's no trouble," added Aragorn, "Now that we now that Merry and Pippin are safe. And Gandalf will be returning shortly, he just left a little while ago. Than we're off to Rohan. We could meet you there."  
  
Haldir nodded, "I suppose that could work. Then I guess I'll see you later." He gave Artholien a soft kiss on the top of her head and jumped back on his horse and rode off. 


	3. Never Loose Faith

Hello people! This fanfic, as all others sumbited under this penname, are written by Artholien and Rayisha. So if you have read this under Rayisha's P/N its still the same people writing, never fear. It was just to messy having it on hers.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any other the orignal characters. But I do own Legolas *reporters pound on door* OK OK I don't! *Rayisha slowly backs away from Artholien*  
  
Chapter Two: Never loose Faith  
  
"You spoke of Gandalf. How is he?" asked Artholien.   
  
"He's fine," answered Aragorn, "You need not worry about him." At that moment, Gandalf was riding up on a magnificent stallion, Shadowfax; followed by the two horses that had ran away from Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli the night before.   
  
"Artholien! What are you doing so far from Rivendell?" asked Gandalf. Aragorn explained that she would be staying with them until they reached Edoras, where Haldir would collect her after finding Rain. "So Rain took off again, did she; when will that sister of yours ever learn to stay put!" he paused then continued, "At any rate I'm glad to see you again, child, it will be a pleasure having you with us. At least you behave yourself unlike Rain. Now then, Gimli, you can ride with me and Artholien can ride with Legolas." As Aragorn helped Gimli on Shadowfax, Legolas held out his hand to her, she took it and allowed him to host her upon Arod, then he jumped on behind her. They smiled and set off for Rohan.  
  
**********  
  
Hawkwing slowed, unable to run any further. The forest was filled with silence. In the darkness of the shadows the Nazgul lurked. Rain began to feel a piercing chill over her. Hawkwing reared, forcing Rain to leap down. The leader Nazgul seized Rain.   
  
"Let go of me you evil servant!" They paid no head to her. "Haldir! Haldir..." A different Nazgul gagged her, then, with Rain, they vanished into the shadows  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Haldir had heard Rains cries and began to nudge his horse faster when it too was unable to go on, without thinking, he sprang down and began to run as fast as he could toward Rains cries. He was able to run for about ten minutes, but ran out of breath and plunged to the ground.   
  
"Rain…." he gasped to catch his breath. He whispered a silent prayer to the Valar for her safety. Millions of things were running through his mind. He remembered the first time he had meet Rain. The first time he had made her smile'…wait…' he thought, 'why am I remembering all this? Could that stupid dwarf be right? Am I in love with Rain?'  
  
**********  
  
Artholien sensed something was wrong.  
  
"My-lady, you're so quiet. Is something the matter?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I think something's happened to Rain, but I could be wrong."   
  
"Haldir will find her. Don't worry." Aragorn patted Artholien on the shoulder, "Let us stop for a while and rest. I wish to talk to you."  
  
They dismounted and settled themselves on the grass, Artholien and Aragorn set apart from the rest, "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"  
  
"Arwen, how is she?" he asked softly. Artholien had always felt comfort in his voice (she had often fallen to sleep listening to him and Arwen speaking to one another).  
  
"She misses you. She rarely talks of anything else." she said to him quietly, "She would cry herself to sleep at night, praying for your safety."  
  
"Your remind me of her. Your hair color may be different, but you resemble her. You speak with the same gentleness in your voice as she does. You both have that never ending spark of hope in your eyes. When I see you I see her. You bring the hope I lost back." Aragorn's eyes glistened.  
  
"You will see each other again."  
  
"How do you know? You haven't been looking in Lady Galadriel's mirror have you?" he teased.  
  
"I know because of this." Artholien touched the Evenstar that hung from Aragorn's neck, "Don't loose faith, my-lord."  
  
Gandalf called from the distance, "We best we going!"   
  
Aragorn pulled Artholien from the ground and they returned to the group and continued on for Edoras. 


	4. Captives

Hello people! This fanfic, as all others sumbited under this penname, are written by Artholien and Rayisha. So if you have read this under Rayisha's P/N its still the same people writing, never fear. It was just to messy having it on hers.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any other the orignal characters. But I do own Legolas *reporters pound on door* OK OK I don't! *Rayisha slowly backs away from Artholien*  
  
Chapter Three: Captives  
  
**********  
  
Rain awoke in a dark dungeon. The walls were moist with mold, water dripped from the lime-stone ceiling. Next to her was a fresh corpse, rats and cockroaches crawled all over it. She let out a high scream. An old man clothed in white came in.   
  
"Good evening, Lady Rainasthin. I see you have been reunited with your darling Haldir." he sneered. "That worthless Elf. Such beauty wasted on a pathetic, foolish…"  
  
Rain wouldn't stand for this, "You don't know anything, Saruman, you half -witted traitor! Haldir is the most polite, intelligent, loyal, most protective elf there is. And I know deep in my heart he's somewhere still alive!"   
  
Saruman slapped her, "Foolish Elven child. How do you think he is alive when he lies dead before you?"   
  
A voice came from the dungeon door, "Because I stand before you!" Haldir stood tall and brave before the White Wizard. His hands were tied behind him and a had a gash on his forehead.   
  
"Haldir!" cried Rain, trying to get to him, but tripped from the chain around her ankle. Saruman left locking them inside.   
  
"Are in hurt?" asked Haldir as Rain untied him.   
  
"I'm fine." said Rain, barely above a whisper. She pulled him into a hug. Haldir was shocked by her touch, but also glad to have her in his arms. Rain didn't want to let go of him. Afraid that if she did they would be separated again. "I'm sorry that I ran off. I wasn't thinking." she sobbed.   
  
"It's alright. I'm sorry to I shouldn't have force you to go back to Rivendell. You wanted to see the world. Not be crammed in a single city" replied Haldir. *Did they say 'city' in M.E.?*   
  
Rain kissed him. His lips tasted so sweet. "I love you Haldir." she gazed into his gentle blue eyes.  
  
Haldir stroked him soft cheek and returned her kiss, "I guess that stupid dwarf was right." he whispered laughing.  
  
**********  
  
The sun was beginning to set as the three horses drew to a halt.   
  
"We will rest here tonight." announced Gandalf.   
  
They made themselves as comfortable as they could on the grass. Artholien loved spending the night outside. Often she would go with Haldir when Rain ran off. Usually they spent the night in the woods. Artholien sat alone as her friends settled themselves for the night. She watched Aragorn while he sat himself comfortably to keep watch. She could see why Arwen liked him so. He was so gentle and kind. His voice never had force in it and his eyes never threatened. She wished that she had gotten to spend more time with him when he lived in Rivendell. But her father had kept her busy. This wasn't the first time they had spoken. Though they had both changed much since he left. When Aragorn had last been in Imladris her father had forbidden her to speak to him. Why she didn't know. Artholien suspected it was because of Arwen. Artholien felt something brush against her shoulder. It was Legolas, he had put his cloak around her.   
  
"Thank you, Prince Legolas." said Artholien as she drifted of to sleep on his shoulder.  
  
"I guess Haldir and Rain aren't the only love birds." commented Gimli. Legolas smile and laid down on the grass, still holding Artholien in his arms, letting her use his chest as a pillow. Aragorn smiled at the two elves. Artholien was so much like her older sister.   
  
Artholien woke before the sun had risen. She was still wrapped in Legolas's arms and cloak. She felt protected from everything as she laid there in his strong arms. 


	5. The Call to Elrond

Hello people! This fanfic, as all others sumbited under this penname, are written by Artholien and Rayisha. So if you have read this under Rayisha's P/N its still the same people writing, never fear. It was just to messy having it on hers.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any other the orignal characters. But I do own Legolas *reporters pound on door* OK OK I don't! *Rayisha slowly backs away from Artholien*  
  
Chapter Four: The Call to Elrond  
  
Thunder rumbled and lightening clashed in Isengard. Saruman unlocked the door and walked in unchaining Rain.  
  
"What do want with her?" asked Haldir.  
  
"I have business with her that is none of your concern." He threw Haldir against the wall and the elf fell unconscious. Taking Rain with him, he strode out of the dungeon.  
  
A/N: In this scene Elrond and Saruman speak the same way Elrond and Galadriel spoke in the Two Towers.  
  
"Elrond I need to speak with you." said Saruman, looking out across the lands.   
  
"What business do you want with me, Saruman?" replied Elrond.  
  
"Hand over Rivendell or say good-bye to your precious little Rainasthin."  
  
"Prove that she's there." commanded Elrond, a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
"Speak to your father girl!" sneered Saruman.   
  
"Ada…" whimpered Rain.  
  
"There you know she's here! Now give me Imladris or you'll never see her again!"   
  
"Leave my daughter out of this!" roared Elrond, "Rain is of no use to you, she's the youngest…"  
  
"I have sent Orcs to capture Artholien. Come to Isengard to discuss. I'm waiting…" he broke the vision with Elrond.  
  
Rain was imprisoned within a separate chamber.  
  
**********  
  
Aragorn gazed into the distanced, seeing Elrond coming toward them.  
  
"What is it?" asked Legolas, sitting up. Artholien slipped off him on to the ground,  
  
"I was comfortable, why did you move, Prince Legolas." said Artholien sleepily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lady Artholien. Your so light I forgot you were there." he smiled, "and you may call me Legolas, there is no reason to be formal out here."   
  
"Then you may call me Artholien." she replied as he helped her up.  
  
"Come here." said Aragorn, "Your father is coming." Sure enough, Elrond rode up to them and stopped before them.  
  
"Daughter, your safe." he said out of breath.  
  
"Ada, what has come of Rain?"  
  
"She has been captured by Saruman."  
  
"Haldir…he went for…" she began.  
  
"I don not know what has happened to him. Saruman sent me a vision and all I know is that he has her." Elrond turned to Legolas, "Keep Artholien safe, please."   
  
Legolas nodded, "I will not let them touch her."   
  
"Thank you." With that he rode off. 


	6. Bravery

Hello people! This fanfic, as all others sumbited under this penname, are written by Artholien and Rayisha. So if you have read this under Rayisha's P/N its still the same people writing, never fear. It was just to messy having it on hers.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any other the orignal characters. But I do own Legolas *reporters pound on door* OK OK I don't! *Rayisha slowly backs away from Artholien*  
  
Chapter Five: Bravery  
  
Rain called for Haldir, who was in the adjacent chamber. Unfortunately, he did not hear her.  
  
"He must still be unconscious," she said to herself, "I know something that will make him come to," she began to sing  
  
"Far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart It's almost like you're here with me Although we're far apart   
  
Far longer than forever As constant as a star I close my eyes and I am where you are   
  
Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise We've an unshakable bond Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond   
  
Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever) I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true) I've made an everlasting vow To find a way to you   
  
Far longer than forever Like no love every known And with your love I'll never be alone   
  
Far longer than forever Much stronger than forever And with your love I'll never be alone"  
  
"You always were a good singer," called Haldir.   
  
Suddenly, the dungeon door opened, "My-lord is waiting for you," said the horrid Uruk-hai taking her by the wrist.  
  
"No! Let go of me! Haldir!" It was no use. Rain couldn't escape the grasp of the beast. It tossed her on the floor in front of Saruman.   
  
"It is time, she elf! Your father has not come!" he thundered, his voice echoing through the tower.  
  
"Time? Time for what? What are you going to do to me?" she cried.   
  
"Its time to make sure you NEVER become The Lady of Rivendell."  
  
Rain hardly understood, "But I am not even next in line to the throne! I am the youngest! I have my two brothers and two sisters before me! Have you forgotten?"  
  
"All in good time."  
  
Rains eyes filled with fear as the orc grabbed her again. Then without warning, an arrow zipped past.   
  
**********  
  
"We best continue to Rohan. Rainasthin is already in danger and I dare not put Artholien in the same peril," Gandalf said, climbing upon Shadowfax, then Gimli, then Gimli was seated behind him. A they were riding, Legolas held on to Artholien tightly, as if he were afraid she would be taken right out of his arms.  
  
"I will not let anything happen to you, Artholien," vowed Legolas.  
  
Artholien turned her head and gazed into his icy blue eyes, "I know," she replied, barely above a whisper.  
  
Gimli, not being able to hold back his amusement, "So you do like her."  
  
"You know what, Gimli," Legolas smiled at Artholien, "for once you're right." They rode into the raising sun. 


	7. The Rescue

Hello people! This fanfic, as all others sumbited under this penname, are written by Artholien and Rayisha. So if you have read this under Rayisha's P/N its still the same people writing, never fear. It was just to messy having it on hers.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any other the orignal characters. But I do own Legolas *reporters pound on door* OK OK I don't! *Rayisha slowly backs away from Artholien*  
  
Chapter six: The Rescue  
  
"Get away from my daughter!" warned Elrond, aiming another arrow as the one who had Rain fell dead to the ground.   
  
"Ada!" she explained, running to her father, "I was so afraid!" Rain clung tightly to him.  
  
Elrond kissed the top of his daughters head, "I'm here my child. Your safe," Without warning, Saruman levitated Elrond with his staff and threw him against the wall. At the same time, drew Rain to him. He locked her, again, in with Haldir.  
  
"Rain!" Haldir wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Haldir my father is in great danger!"  
  
"We'll save him, "he cooed, rocking her, "I promise."  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Haldir had found a loose stone, "Maybe I can get through the wall. If-I-could-just-get-this-stone-out!" he said, tugging hard on the stone.  
  
"Or…" began Rain, "we could use those keys."  
  
Haldir turned around, looking slightly annoyed, "What ke…" he spotted the set of keys that hung on a hook. Haldir put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground with an expression of embarrassment, "I feel very stupid right now." Rain laughed and unlocked the door. They found Elrond chained to a wall.   
  
"Father!" Rain went to him, "He's unconscious." the tower started to shake, "Haldir, free my father while I see what's happening." Rain ran to the balcony. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Ents!" A second later Haldir was by her side.  
  
"Haldir! What are you doing here?" shouted to familiar voices. There, clinging to an Ent, was Merry and Pippin of the Shire. 


End file.
